This invention is concerned with a safety mechanism for a multiphase forming machine, in which one leg of the clamp attached to the stock conveyor is isolated against said conveyor, with the other attached directly to said conveyor, and when a nut stock is not correctly held between a clamp a trigger signal will be actuated to stop the machine so as to protect the machine body, the main slide, the punches, and the die from any damage.
In a conventional multiphase forming machine like a nut forming machine, a nut stock often slips out of the clamp as a result of any defect in the clamp or because the stock does not comply with specification. The nut stock is at times driven out of the die and then pulled back into the die because of a malfunctioning back punch, with other parts of the machines continuing to run so that the next nut stock is thrust upon the preceding one and the punches do not squarely strike upon the nut stock or only one punch strikes upon it, causing the breaking of the punches, the anvil or the die. The moment produced causes rotation of the main slide, resulting in serious damage or deformation. After the breaking a punch, the nut stock that has been sent by the clamp to the die at which the punch is aimed will be forced back into its original position so that no nut is produced. When the stock conveying system fails, the continuous running of the main slide will result in the punches striking at the clamp that stays near the die, causing harm to the punches, the clamp and even the conveyor system. In view of the above, the present safety mechanism is devised.